<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>体育室2 by sinbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828894">体育室2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinbee/pseuds/sinbee'>sinbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinbee/pseuds/sinbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>体育室2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>体测进行到一半，教练忽然把我叫到一边。我拿毛巾擦脑袋上的汗，听到教练说他要开会，让我帮一个还没来得及开始体测项目的同学测完。我不耐烦的随口应下。</p><p> </p><p>等我自己测完所有项目来到体育室，那个同学正坐在瑜伽垫上抱着腿发呆，我盯着他雪白的后颈失神了一会，光靠背影我已经认出是谁了。</p><p> </p><p>尹柯。</p><p> </p><p>那天晚修后尹柯在教练身下婉转呻吟的诱人姿态又浮现出来。我下身开始有反应了，离那晚窥探到的艳色场面已经两周，我每每想到那晚下身都会涨的发疼。</p><p> </p><p>“学长？”</p><p>我回过神，见尹柯穿着短裤和校服短t，因为抱着腿的姿势宽松的裤腿垂下来，在阳光炽热的下午能看得见里面白皙的腿根。</p><p> </p><p>我压下心里的燥热，面上带笑的跟他打招呼。他倒是一点都不避讳，用他那又大又亮的琥珀眸抬眼看我，“我们先测什么啊？”</p><p> </p><p>他的声音轻轻软软的，跟那晚的呻吟有点像。我蹲在他旁边把手中的记录表给他看，“既然我们现在已经在体育室，就先测室内的。你可以自己选着测。”</p><p> </p><p>尹柯看了一会表，很快又抬眼看向我。我比他高比他壮，即使我蹲下来也比他坐在垫子上要高，不得不说他真的很会用上目线，抬眼看人时显得又漂亮又无辜。</p><p> </p><p>我还没反应过来，尹柯就把手覆在了我已经硬挺到鼓鼓囊囊一团的阴茎，他脸颊泛着粉，眼尾也带着艳丽的红，明明看起来那么纯情。</p><p> </p><p>他轻轻抓了一下我勃起的阴茎，我再也忍不住，把他压倒在瑜伽垫上咬他的嘴唇。他身上有股奶味，很香。唇珠也软软的很饱满的一粒，吮吸起来甜甜的。</p><p>我脱下尹柯的校服短裤，隔着他米白色的内裤揉捏他蜜桃般的屁股，尹柯泪眼朦胧的看着我，声音又嗲又软，“学、学长……门……”</p><p> </p><p>我手上动作不停，探进尹柯校服里把玩他软嫩的乳尖，听到尹柯的小声呻吟失笑道，“放心，这门坏了，关上就等于锁了，教练不回来的话只有我有钥匙。”</p><p> </p><p>尹柯的内裤已经湿透，我也等不及了。我飞快脱去自己下身的衣物，拿已经涨的紫红的阴茎隔着尹柯的内裤戳弄他的软穴。</p><p> </p><p>尹柯含泪看着我，纤长的眼睫也被他自己的泪花打湿，漂亮的鼻尖红红的，他声音带着哭腔，<br/>
“…进来……学长……”</p><p> </p><p>我暗骂一声，扯掉尹柯的内裤对准那粉嫩的软穴缓缓抵了进去。我虚压在尹柯身上，双手掐住尹柯的胯，随着我慢慢深入，他的腿也像那晚一样紧紧的圈着我粗壮的腰。</p><p> </p><p>“……好…好大……”<br/>
尹柯的小穴紧缩着，他的小嘴微微张开，两颗白白的小乳牙和粉粉软软的唇瓣就这样裸露在我眼前，看起来又纯又幼。</p><p> </p><p>尹柯的甬道又紧又热，但尹柯的水多，进入的并不困难。阴茎全部进去以后，我摸了摸尹柯的小穴，已经完全摸不到褶皱了。</p><p> </p><p>我把尹柯从瑜伽垫上抱起来，尹柯软软的窝在我怀里，身上的奶香味萦绕，我抱着他站着操了几下，尹柯的呻吟顿时带了哭腔。</p><p> </p><p>我看着尹柯的反应，维持这样的体位肏，感受到尹柯的小穴收缩的厉害，知道他这样很爽，便更加卖力的用我引以为傲的手臂力量借来重力做辅助。</p><p> </p><p>“舒服吗？”我低下头咬尹柯的唇珠，尹柯的一双琥珀眸又湿又红，仰着脸边承受我的啃咬边看着我的时候让我觉得我就是个禽兽。</p><p> </p><p>尹柯没回答，只是睁着那双漂亮的大眼睛渴求似的看我。我低吼一声，心道真会勾引人。两手钳住尹柯的胯把他的屁股按向自己，同时用力把阴茎肏了进去，我感觉到自己的龟头狠狠的撞上了尹柯甬道深处的一块软肉。</p><p> </p><p>尹柯仰着脖颈呻吟，他秀气的阴茎毫无预兆的释放了，他身体微颤，小穴深处也浇了一股肠液淋在我的阴茎上。</p><p> </p><p>反应居然这么大。</p><p> </p><p>尹柯抱我抱得更紧，他经过刚刚的高潮软的像只小猫，缴满泪的大眼睛下露出了可爱的卧蚕，“…学长好厉害……”</p><p> </p><p>我笑着又用力肏了进去，看着尹柯的脸很快就射在里面，尹柯在我耳边蛊惑似的小声喃喃，<br/>
“…学长射的好多啊……”</p><p> </p><p>要了尹柯几次就已经快太阳落山了。我不舍的把阴茎从尹柯身体里拔出来，把他抱到体育室内的淋浴间去清洗，我蹲在尹柯的屁股下方，食指在尹柯小穴里扣挖着精液，尹柯总是忍不住夹紧腿，我光是把射进去的精液从他身体里导出来就花了不少时间。</p><p> </p><p>到最后一项也没有测，我只能胡乱把每项都填了合格放到体育老师办公室。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>